devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Little Magic
Little Magic was the first chapter of the manga Devilman Grimoire released in the magazine Champion Red in May 2012. Story The chapter starts with an enraged Miki Makimura screaming that she was a witch whilst Akira watches in awe before transforming into Devilman. Afterwards it then talks about how Solomon got the Ring of Solomon from Archangel Mikal and how he used it to enslave 72 demons and build a temple in Jerusalem. The scene then reverts with Miki waiting impatiently outside the school gates for her best friend Akira Fudo a shy and meek boy, Miki tells him that he should join a club so he could get stronger but he denies the offer saying he wasn't really up for that, to which Miki calls him ladylike. Akira talks back but Miki says that it was different as she was training to become a witch, causing Akira to groan. Akira then explains to the reader his relationship with Miki and how since she was young she thought that she was a witch. However when ever they went to play they were mocked or ignored by other kids. Afterwards Miki and Akira are approached by Himura, Go and Dosu-Roku who start to flirt with Miki, however she ignores them, when Himura asks why she bluntly says that she hates him. Akira tries to pull her away but Himura grabs her and pins her to a tree. Akira goes over but is blocked by Dosu-Roku and Go. They start taunting him and ask why he was always staying with her, where Akira explains that he was an orphan and was taken in by her family. Miki slips free of Himura's grasp and punches him in the face knocking him over. They flee and Miki notices a strange girl watching them but ignores it and continues running. Back at the Makimura home Akira has dinner with the Makimura family where Miki gloats about beating Himura, Tare then complains that Akira should be better than Miki and it was disappointing he wasn't. However Kozo (The father) says that Akira did the right thing staying out of trouble, Akiko (The mother) then talks about all the strange things that had recently been seen. Meanwhile it goes back to Himura who was being mocked by his fellow gang members about being hit by a girl, when Go suggests that they rape her for real next time Himura looks down in disgust noticed only by Mikiko. Afterwards a strange woman comes past asking if they had seen a girl when they say no Dosu-Roku and Go ask if she wanted sex to which she accepts. However as they have sex she reveals herself to be the demon Aleda and she kills them both. Himura and Mikiko both hear screaming and see Masa running with his girlfriend. They then see Aleda eating the remains of Dosu-Roku and Go and they flee themselves. They then see Masa and his girlfriend carried away by Sirene. The next day Miki and Akira are approached by three girls asking if they had seen Mikiko, they say they hadn't but Miki tells them to come meet her after school, however when they arrive they see she had drawn a pentagram, despite some disbelief the girls stand in the circle where Miki chants some words. Nothing happens for a while but they are approached by five cloaked figures asking if they had seen a girl, they say they hadn't, but one of the girls annoyed at them approaches one of the figures only to be sliced in half, the demon reveals itself as Massack and the other figures reveal themselves as Wagreb, Jurad, Magoad and Doroma. Jurad and Wagreb kill the other two girls and Akira and Miki try to escape only to be blocked by Massack who cuts of Akiras foot, Akira then selflessly blocks Massacks path to Miki giving her the time to escape however terrified she fails to move, She regains her senses and tries to send the demons back by shouting some chants however it fails and Massack grabs Akira, however Miki screams and slams her ring into the ground where she accidentally summons the demon Amon who fuses with Akira and becomes the dominant force. Amon then rips off Massacks arms causing him to scream in pain and slams down on his head killing him, Amon then walks over to the other demons. Characters *Miki Makimura: A young girl in her late teens with dreams to become a witch, she was best friends with Akira Fudo and is responsible for his becoming Devilman. *Akira Fudo: The best friend of Miki Makimura, a shy and timid boy who wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible, he merges with the demon Amon. *Amon: A powerful demon nicknamed Amon the Fastidious Killer, he fuses with the human Akira Fudo. *Asuka Himura: A young punk who was in a gang, whilst acting tough when it comes to properly hurting anyone he backs down. *Massack: A small demon with two large scythes on his arms, is the first demon to be killed by the reawoken Amon. *Mikiko Kawamoto: A nice girl who had been hanging out with a bad crowd in recent days, despite not really talking to any of them other than Himura. *Tsubasa Rainuma: A strange young psychic girl with an unexplained connection to Sirene. *Kensaku Makimura: Miki's younger brother, loves to hear stories of how his sister beat people up. *Akiko Makimura: Miki and Kensakus mother, she likes to spook her children and is somewhat younger than her husband. *Kozo Makimura: Miki and Kensaku's father, a pacifist and is somewhat older than his wife. *Aleda: A near human demoness with a large face on her chest. *Sirene: A powerful demoness that has a grudge against Amon. *Masa Bokuto: The leader of a gang, he and his girlfriend are killed by Sirene. *Dosu-Roku: One of Masa's gang, no longer the leader and just an underling. He is killed by Aleda. *Go: One of Masa's gang, killed by Aleda. *Masa's Girlfreind: Unnamed, she was going out with Masa, and shares his sad fate. *Wagreb: A large female demon often partnered with Illuge and Aleda. *Jurad: A demoness who fused with vines and molluscs. *Doroma: A demon who could control minds. *Magoad: A large sauropod like demon. *Gusuko: A friend of Mikiko's she is killed by Massack. *Jinmen: A large sadistic turtle demon briefly seen in a flashback. References *Tare jokes about how he would pee himself if he saw a monster, which was a recurring gag in the anime. *The panel in which Massack cuts off Akira's leg is a recreation of his brief appearance in the original Devilman, as is the panel Magoad questions Amon. *Himura is designed to look like Ryo Asuka/Satan, however the origonal Himura from the anime was based on Ryo Asuka. *Masa's Girlfriend's design was based on the woman from the first volume of the original Devilman who had a broken bottle stabbed into her breast by Ryo Asuka. *Doroma is based on the demon Gondoroma. *Wagreb is is a combination of both the the origonal Wagreb and a Unnamed Horned Demoness. Other *Characters from Mikarun X a manga by Grimoire's author and artist briefly appear. *The main protagonist of Persia the Magic Fairy, Star Magical Emi Magic, Creamy Miami and several other Magical Girls briefly appear where they mock Miki for thinking she was a witch, the characters themselves are from various Magical Girl shows. Category:Chapters Category:Devilman Grimoire Category:Devilman G Chapters